


What happens in Brazil doesn't stay in Brazil!!!

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badly Written, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Random & Short, Short, This Is STUPID, basically most of my ships in this fandom, but i didn't know how to write that without making it all so forced, lots and lots of kissing, other relationships of these characters with other characters exist, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: A simple kiss in a crowded muggle Brazil turns into a four-way one for the benefit of all.





	What happens in Brazil doesn't stay in Brazil!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four-way Brazilian gay kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348987) by someone who recorded them. 



> Just saw this video, immediately wanted to write something around it, and this is the first foursome that popped into my head, it also is one of my OT4, so yeah. This is really stupid, so whatever. Enjoy, maybe. :)
> 
> the title is stupid too...
> 
> also, this doesn't make any sense... :/

Harry was glad to be out of the public eye, sure they were still in public, but there were no reporters following him, no cameras recording his every move.

The muggle Brazil was really fun to roam around in he decided, and Cedric was looking far too elated despite being the reason they lost Fleur and Viktor in the crowd.

"They will find us, don't worry," he said trying to soothe Harry.

Cedric then cupped his face, and leaned towards him. Harry only rolled his eyes and met the apologetic lips with his own as the former quirked happily.

The hubbub of the crowd a distant rumbling to his ears, he lost himself in Cedric's tongue, unable to form coherent thought.

Sometime later, he was shocked a bit to find another pair of lips join their kiss, a distinctly feminine pair, and it took him a second, a second in which both he and Cedric had stopped moving altogether, to realize that it was Fleur who was kissing them.

The two enthusiastically returned the kiss to her now, the three now connected tightly around each other.

Feeling two sets of lips at once was not a new experience to him, but it was kinda dizzying to be able to do it in public.

"Really?" he heard Viktor's voice, with faint traces of his Bulgarian accent still present, say bit loudly as to be heard through the music, but his tone was all amusement.

Cedric smiled into Harry's lips, and Fleur momentarily left the two of them to pay attention to Viktor.

Or to make it a four way kiss, as Harry realized when Fleur's lips returned with another familiar pair.

People walked around them, and maybe they were causing a scene, but Harry really didn't care much of that at the moment, with three of the people he loved so much, so close to him, and being able to do this so freely with them felt amazing all in itself, not to mention the kisses as usual were so brilliant that his mind was a mush soon after.

He didn't remember how they got to their hotel room, but he did remember how those kisses translated to an incredible night.

**Author's Note:**

> so I planned to write Hermione showing the video of the four of them kissing to one of them, and commenting something along the lines of Cho or Ginny or Bill or Charlie or all of them wishing to be in Brazil with the four of them as well, but that meant way too much dialogue and explanation, so this is all you get from my lazy ass.


End file.
